The present invention relates to an automatic programming device for controlling an NC machine.
In a conventional automatic programming apparatus, an operator defines partial machining steps by mainly inputting graphic elements and machining attributes two-dimensionally (e.g. defining pocket machining by a two-dimensional graphic contour graphic and machining depth) using languages such as APT (Automatically Programmed Tools) and EXAPT (Extended Subset APT) or an interactive manner on the basis of a figure, and gives the order of defined partial machining steps to create a machining program.
Several techniques have been known in which in order to confirm the machining program created, NC data to be supplied to the NC machine are created from a machining program and displayed, and the created NC data are supplied to a machining simulation device to recognize the state of machining.
The above conventional automatic programming apparatus, where the machining from plural directions (e.g. machining of a complicated shape and polygonal machining) is defined, takes a long time to define partial machining two-dimensionally using a graphic element and a machining attribute. In order to test the machining program, a machining simulation must be carried out using the NC data created from the machining program. Thus, checking the machining program requires a long time. Input operations in creating the machining program by trial and error was troublesome.